Everybody Loves That Darn Vern
by Leader-Of-The-Pack
Summary: The pennies helped him find Ray Brower, and now the 'magic pennies' have helped him find Sarah, this one girl will change his life forever. Romance between all four boys, and Ace and Eyeball, mostly Vern. Characters needed.
1. Magic Pennies Will Get You Anything

**Chapter 1 **

Vern Albert Tessio walked down the lonely road passing the not-so-busy shops, and waving a 'Hello' to Mr. Roseland who owned the chemist in Castle Rock, he passed the shop and carried on walking to the near by sweet shop going inside he went over to his favourite section, the pez section grabbing a pack of cherry flavoured pez he walked to the counter and searched his pocket for spear change after a couple of minutes searching he found the money and paid for the pez.

Vern was an average fourteen year old boy, he had great friends, went to a normal school, had loving parents (his dad was nearly always never home, but Vern still loved him), had a tormenting brother Billy. The one thing that made Vern not-so-average was that when he was twelve he had seen a dead human being, Ray Brower he was called, most people when they see a dead body it's by accident, well who would like to see a dead body on purpose?, the thing is Vern knew about the dead body, but you know about that story and I am not going to bother repeating what has already been told, It'd just be boring for you and me.

It was Vern's lost pennies that made him find out about the body, Vern liked to call them his 'magic pennies' why? Because whenever he was digging for them something happened he would find out something and it would make adventures for him and his friends. Okay Vern and his friends only had one adventure but he still found out about stuff and then he passed it on to Gordie, Chris and Teddy. Where he found out the information from was Billy who always talked about these things to Charlie, Billy was a bit of an idiot, he knows Vern goes under the porch to dig for his pennies, but not once has he ever tried to look for Vern.

Ohh how Vern loathed his brother, hated him, despised him, and he was glad Billy never looked down when he was under the porch, otherwise Vern would have been in for a hiding of a lifetime, Vern hated him so much that he would've loved to see Billy get in to a lot of trouble for boosting cars, or shoplifting he prayed for a day when the police would come to the door and Billy would be in the police car with a face like a smacked ass.

The coolest thing Vern had found out from under the porch was about Old Lady Speilman she was an old lady around the age of 80 she could still talk and walk and was perfectly fine for her age, Vern had found out that the old lady was going to pay a couple of bucks if someone mowed her lawn, he had heard it from Billy, Billy and Charlie were the only ones who knew about it they were planning to mow it tomorrow and get a couple of quid, Vern had decided that he was going to go their today and beat Billy and keep the money for himself and save up again.

How was that the coolest thing? It wasn't mowing the lawn that was the coolest or Old Lady Speilman it was her granddaughter Sarah Speilman, Vern didn't know it yet but that girl was going to make him and his friends have the biggest adventure of their lives.

"You've come to mow my lawn, ohh what a nice boy" The old lady said in delight "The lawnmower is in the shed over there" she said pointing to the shed "You will get the money after the job is done" she walked into her house.

After fifteen minutes Vern was done he went up to the house and knocked on the door, the old woman appeared and offered him to come inside, he did as he was told, she passed him the money, and he said thanks in return.

"I'm so grateful of what you have done, I want you to eat some of my home made chocolate cake, it's a family recipe you know?" She said walking into the dinning room, there was Sarah sitting on a chair eating a piece of the cake.

"Now sit down dear, and have a big slice" She smiled, he sat down opposite Sarah and took a slice of cake, the old lady watched Vern eat it "The best part of making the cake is watching people eat it" she exclaimed, Sarah look at Vern and rolled her eyes, as if to say her grandma was a loony.

"This is my granddaughter Sarah, Sarah this is Vern he was so kind to mow my lawn" The old lady exclaimed.

"Hi Vern" Sarah smiled at him, she had brown eyes and darkish red hair she had braces and when she smiled at him there were pieces of cake stuck in them.

"Hello" Vern replied "This is a boss cake, one of the best, sincerely" He said getting up from the chair ready to leave "I gotta go"

"I hope you do my lawn again, bye Vern" the lady replied.

"Bye" said Sarah.

"Bye thanks for the cake it was boss" Vern said walking out of the house as fast as he walked in, he wanted to tell his friends that he had money and about Sarah and especially about that delicious cake.

**End Of Chapter**


	2. One Treehouse Falls Another Is not made

**Chapter 2 **

Vern quickly started to run to the tree house where all his friends were, he ran past the shops and turned a corner nearly bumping into an old man, he ran across the fields and finally he was at the tree house.

He climbed the little wooden ladder and stopped before he banged his head, trying to remember the secret knock he thought for about a minute, until he actually had an idea of what it sounded like.

He tried it out "That's not the secret knock" Gordie called out.

Vern said what he usually said "I forgot the secret knock" And the boys let him up, he scrambled to his feet and sat on his part of the floor.

"Where's Chris you guys?" He asked finally noticing that Chris wasn't here.

"Chris is with your mum" Teddy laughed and Vern looked at him angrily.

"Shut up Teddy, he's gone to get some drinks" Gordie replied and started to read one of his comic books.

"Oh" Vern said and leaned his head back on the wall and it made a little sound.

"Vern-o where were you?" Gordie asked and Vern started to get interested.

"I was mowing an old lady's lawn and she gave me some cake, sincerely, it was boss and I now have money" Vern smiled.

"Oh that must've been so interesting" Teddy said sarcastically.

"And I also met her granddaughter Sarah" Vern added.

"Granddaughter? was she hot?" Teddy asked getting interested.

"I don't know" Vern shrugged his shoulders.

"You are no use" Teddy shook his head and started shuffling the pack of cards, there was a knock on the trap door it was the correct knock and Gordie let Chris up.

"That's the secret knock, I thought it was longer" Vern said mostly to himself Gordie looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"God, took me forever to get here with this it's heavy" Chris sighed banging the big box down on the floor and the tree house shook in response "Hey Vern I saw you running" Chris laughed and lit a cigarette.

"Yeah?" Vern asked, but Gordie butted in.

"Are you sure the tree house can take this much weight I mean it's just wood?" Gordie asked worried .

"Sure it can, remember that time we had that stray dog up here he weighed a tone but it didn't fall down" Chris said reassuringly.

"Hey what happened to Shaggy?" Vern asked, the three boys were surprised that he was actually listening for once.

"We found his owners and gave him back to them, that was a boss summer" Chris smirked remembering that summer.

"Don't you remember anything Vern-o?" Teddy asked handing out a coke bottle to Gordie.

"Yeah I do" Vern said defensively "I remember Ray Brower and that pie story that Gordie told us, that was a swell story Gordie" he also added "I remembered one time I stayed all night in my room eating cherry flavoured pez and the next day I was sick all over Billy, it was like lardass, sincerely, except Billy didn't throw up though"

"You always think about food" Gordie laughed and Chris and Teddy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Shut up" Vern replied taking a coke from Chris.

"I don't shut up I grow up and when I look at you I throw up" The three laughed hysterically and then they started banging their feet on the tree house.

Vern just felt the tree house shake like they were having an earthquake.

Gordie stopped banging his feet but that didn't stop Chris and Teddy so he screamed out "Stoppppp, It's gonna falllll" suddenly the tree house shook and started to fall the pieces of wood started falling apart, and it reached the ground, the four boys were laying on each other.

Teddy was the first one to get up and he laughed hysterically "Eeeee-eee-eee, that was so boss".

Then it was Gordie he just looked around and said "I told you it would fall".

Chris got up looked at the pieces of the old tree house and smirked "It was nine years old what do you expect? Come on Vern-o" He said and helped Vern get up off the floor.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Vern asked stretching.

"Dunno" Chris replied.

"Why don't we just build a new one?" Teddy asked.

"Are you nuts? It took us forever to build" Gordie replied moving a piece of broken wood away.

"Any one got ideas where we can hang out and not get found by the fuckin' cobras?" Chris asked.

"I do" Vern replied and the others just looked at him "Let me just go home, I'll come back when it's done, sincerely" And he just took of down the street before the boys could say anything, he was so excited about this idea he had when he got home he didn't see Billy sitting in a chair holding a baseball bat.

"Ohh Shit"…..

**End Of Chapter**


	3. The Haunted House: Part One

I do not own Stand By Me, fact. I don't see why people should do disclaimers?.

I haven't got the internet any more so that's why I haven't updated, I have to go to the library to go on the internet, I give you the right to call me a geek. Just a warning this chapter is short.

****

Chapter 3

Vern's eyes opened, he was dazed and confused, he had no idea what had just happened. Billy had hit Vern so hard with his baseball bat that it had knocked Vern out cold, causing him to loose a couple of brain cells. Regaining consciousness Vern got up from the floor and blinked away the black dots that he saw.

"What was I going to do?" He asked himself "Oh yeah" He quickly ran up stairs to his bedroom and searched under his bed for his torch, he found the torch and a dirty magazine he was looking for, and shoved them in the back of his jeans, he ran out of his bedroom and then back in because he realised he almost forgot his comb.

"Hey what took you so long?" Teddy asked "I wanted to drink your coke but they told me not to, since you would probably die of dehydration. Oh hell I drunk it anyway, eeeee-eeeee-eeeee" Teddy laughed.

Chris shook his head at Teddy then he turned to Vern "So where's this place, that we can go?" he asked.

"You know that old abandoned house in Rose Lane?" Vern asked.

"The haunted house?" Gordie asked.

"Yeah, well I heard Charlie tell Billy that he wouldn't go in that house even if someone gave 'im a thousand bucks to do it" Vern said.

"Pussies" Teddy muttered and they all smirked.

"So if we stay there, none of the cobras would find us because they're too pussy to go in there, sincerely" Vern told them excitedly.

"Cool, let's go" Gordie replied, they all got to their feet and hiked up to Rose Lane that was on a big hill. After what seemed like hours they finally got there, Vern took one look at the house.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" Vern said anxiously.

"Vern-o" All three boys said in unison.

"This was your idea, and a good one at that, stop being such a pussy" Teddy told him "How many times a year do you get an idea?" he asked, and waited for a response, Vern shrugged, Teddy smirked. Chris opened the gate and the three walked down the path, they turned round when they noticed Vern wasn't with them.

"Come on Vern-o" Teddy told him, Vern shrugged and hurriedly caught up with them, Teddy put his fist in front of Vern's face, causing Vern to flinch.

"Two for flinching" Teddy said, while whacking him on the arm two times. They walked into the house, for another crazy whirlwind adventure..

****

End Of Chapter

That was a really short chapter, sorry. Please tell me what you think. Part 2 will be posted in a couple of days because I'll be coming back to the library. **Review.**

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

_-Nero-Moore-_ - Thank you for saying that they're in character, I was worried they're not especially Vern. Your character will be in the story soon, I hope you don't mind. :)

_little EllE lost -_ Thank you:)

_Rivario_ - Thank you, sorry I took long to update, your character will be in this story as well:)


End file.
